


Practice Makes Perfect

by badboy_fangirl



Series: Incidents in the Life of Lincoln Burrows [9]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested by a friend who wanted Veronica "helping" Lincoln with his tie. But we all know what that means *wink* Total, unapologetic PWP! Set pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

“I can't believe you roped me into this," Lincoln grumbled as he stood in front of a mirror and attempted to tie the noose— _tie!_ —around his neck.

"I didn't rope you into anything," Veronica said from behind him. "You're my boyfriend. It's your job to go to things like this with me."

He gave her a glare over his shoulder. "It's my job to go with you to a fake dinner party for the fake lawyers at this school? You're not even in law school, yet, Vee. It's goofy."

"It's a club, and we can do whatever we want. _Future Lawyers of America_ need to practice their schmoozing skills. It's the only way to learn how to make contacts and impress people."

"Whatever," he mumbled, jerking his nose closer to the mirror. He never could tie a tie, and his fingers seemed too thick to even accomplish the first loop.

"It's my only way to get you to meet these people, too," Veronica said, her arms sliding around his waist. He felt her head pressing against the middle of his back as she hugged him and then she continued, "You think it's silly for us to have a pretend dinner party, but most of them think I'm lying when I say I have boyfriend up in Chicago, because they've never seen you."

“Show them a picture,” he muttered, and then when she attempted to pull away he gave up the tie and grabbed her arms, so she didn’t get far from him. Turning around to face her, he said, “The truth is, I’m not going to fit with those people, you know. You can dress a monkey up, Vee, but he’s still a monkey.”

Veronica’s green eyes left his face to look at the utter mess that was the tie around his throat. Her fingers reached up and began tugging this way and that, attempting to fix it. Lincoln kept his gaze fixed on hers and waited for her to reassure him. That was, after all, her _job_ as his girlfriend. “You might be a monkey,” she said softly, “but you’re my monkey, and I love you, and I’d rather show you off just as you are than show them a picture.” Her eyes came back up to his and she smiled, a warm, slow sloping of her lips that made Lincoln’s body tingle. “Maybe we should just forget the tie. You look good in the suit, with the shirt just unbuttoned right here.” One hand tugged the tie loose and dropped it to the floor while the fingers of her other hand undid the top two buttons of his white shirt. Leaning forward, she placed her lips against the top of his sternum, kissing him sweetly.

Lincoln’s hands had been hanging idly at his sides, but when her lips touched his skin, they moved down and cupped her bottom, pulling her closer to his body. “Yeah, forget the tie. And your skirt,” he breathed, pulling up the filmy, clingy material of the rayon dress she wore. “And your panties, especially forget the panties…” his fingers hooked in the lace sitting on both her hip bones and tugged roughly, dropping them to the floor faster than you could say “Oh, Lincoln!” which is what Veronica said when his fingers moved between her legs and started moving gently back and forth.

They were in her dorm room, which had two twin beds (thank God her roommate was gone for the night, Lincoln thought as he looked around for a good spot to carry on his planned activity), a computer desk and a closet. There was a little wall space between the closet door and the desk, and he moved quickly, pinning her to the wall as her tongue skated across his chest and her fingers parted more shirt buttons. They’d been together on and off now for three years, but he never failed to achieve a rock-hard erection with very little provocation. “You have to be fast,” Veronica panted as he hoisted her up, keeping one hand between her legs as he used his body to hold her to the wall and got his other hand inside her blouse and under her bra, pinching at her erect nipple. “We’re supposed to be across campus in ten minutes,” she gasped as his thumb and forefinger closed around the pretty pink bud he could only feel but knew quite intimately, and then the gasp escalated into a full-throated whimper when his other thumb slid between the increasingly slick folds of her labia. 

“Fast won’t be an issue,” he murmured, dropping fast, hard kisses on her lips and then jerking her blouse open. He wanted to feel her nipples in his mouth, so quickie or not, he had to get her somewhat undressed.

“Oh, God, Lincoln,” she moaned when his lips closed over her breast. Her hands might have been on a downward trek from his shirt buttons to his pants, but suddenly they were in his hair, holding his head tightly to her and his aching flesh had nothing to console it except the press of his body to hers. He moved his hand from between her legs a little roughly, and she made a sound of discomfort as he started yanking at his belt.

“Too many clothes, too many fuckin’ clothes,” he muttered against her breast, and one of her hands half-heartedly joined with his to unhook the belt. As it finally obeyed the frantic tugging and whispered curses, Vee’s hand deftly unbuttoned, unzipped, and snaked under the elastic waistband of his boxers to pull him out into the open. His head rose up from her breast as her fingers lingered at the damp head of his cock and Lincoln groaned and whimpered at the same time, feeling much too much out of control. He had a sliver of thought, a mere wisp of an idea that darted briefly through his head as he got himself into position of pure gratitude that Veronica took birth control because there was no way in hell he would have been able to get a condom on without coming.

As it was, pushing into her and stilling himself took all the restraint he could muster so that he didn’t just thrust twice and be done with it. But if they were going to be late for Veronica’s shindig, he knew he had to make it worth her time, otherwise he’d hear about it all night, and he would much rather have her look at him with that secret glow of we-totally-fucked-like-crazy-right-before-we-came-here.

Breathing deeply, he moved his hands to her thighs, securing her position around him and she clenched her legs accommodatingly. “You okay?” she asked in a hushed whisper.

He nodded jerkily. “Just need a second, baby. I’m a little too excited.”

She smiled, her sweet smile that told him she knew exactly how he felt. Her hands had returned to his head and sank back into his hair, and she kissed his lips very chastely, considering how deep inside her he was right then. “I want you to come, Linc. Come for me,” she whispered provocatively, arching her hips and he felt her internal muscles squeezing, nearly undoing him.

Bracing his hands on the wall beside her head, he choked out, “If you want to come too, you gotta give me a—oh, fuck!”

Something really miraculous happened right then, and all Lincoln would be able to attribute it to later when he could think and see and make words again was that she had to have been as turned on as he was, because the inner clenching he felt hadn’t been her voluntary movement, instead it was the angle and thrust of her own hips that started her orgasm and as much as he tried to last through it, and feel all of her completion, he couldn’t do it, not when her mouth opened against his and her tongue flicked at his bottom lip. It was his turn to arch into her, not thrusting at all, just holding himself tautly as deliverance roared through him and ripped him apart.

It was some unknown length of time later when he felt her fingers tapping his shoulder, through his suit coat and button up shirt. “Don’t go to sleep, we’ve got to go,” she said softly.

“I’m not asleep,” he muttered. “I’m dead. You just killed me. Holy fuck, Vee. What the hell was that?”

Veronica pushed his shoulders back and he helped slide her legs back to the ground. Looking up at him, she smiled impishly. “That was what lots of practice does for you,” she said, bouncing into the bathroom. “Hurry up,” she called. “We’re going to be fashionably late!"


End file.
